


I'm losing myself in you, in you, in you

by andthwip



Series: feels like forever, even if forever's tonight [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Closet Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Hiding, Idiots in Love, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sneaking Around, all robin's have a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: “The noises you make for me are so pretty,” Dick praises with a lazy grin, pecking a kiss to the hand covering Jason’s mouth, before using his other hand to pry the fingers from Jason’s mouth. “Moan for me, Jay.”Jason does, wanton and loud as Dick slides his fingers over the tip of Jason’s cock, teasing more of those pretty noises out of him. Jason doesn’t care how loud he’s being, just as long as Dick keeps touching him the way he is.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: feels like forever, even if forever's tonight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888105
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	I'm losing myself in you, in you, in you

**Author's Note:**

> part fiiiiive of whatever fucking verse this is, lmao
> 
> Halloween filth that wasn't planned at all. I just wrote it out of no where
> 
> Enjoy!

“We shouldn’t be doing this, Dickie,” Jason moans, hips jerking against Dick’s hip.

“You look so good though,” Dick gasps, lips warm and wet against Jason’s jugular. “Can’t help it, need to touch you, Jaybird.”

“The party’s over in a few hours I’m sure you could’ve waited until we were alone,” Jason teases, breathless as he throws his head back against the door with a soft  _ thump _ .

“I did wait,” Dick protests, almost petulant as he noses along the sharp line of Jason’s jaw. “You’ve been wearing _my_ _colours_ and all dressed up like this for _hours_ and I have controlled myself... until now.”

Jason laughs, a strangled sound as Dick forces him back harder against the door, pinning Jason with his hips.

Dick had shoved them both into a closet at the first opportunity he had, not caring for the Halloween Masquerade Ball or whatever the hell Bruce was calling it, going on in the ballroom. He jammed the door shut and gripped Jason through the dress pants of his tux, palming his soft cock to half hardness and biting rough, red marks into his neck. 

Jason had maybe, maybe, accidentally-on-purpose picked a black masquerade mask that had the  _ exact _ shade of Nightwing blue in the swirly curves of the detailing, it matched Jason’s bow tie and pocket square. He’d known full well it’d get this kind reaction out of Dick.

“You know  _ exactly  _ what you’re doing, little wing,” Dick growls in his ear. “I’m not stupid.”

“Dickie… C’mon… Alfie’s gonna wonder where we are,” Jason says, biting his lip trying not to moan. “We can do this later.”

“S’not like you to care about the consequences of your actions,” Dick baits, his pouty lips curling into a smile against Jason’s neck. “Turned over a new leaf, Jay?”

“Shut up, asshat.” Jason mutters, hips rolling and Dick laughs, running the tip of his tongue over the warming skin on Jason’s neck. “Forgive me if I don’t want to get caught with my pants ‘round my damn ankles by one of Gotham’s airhead socialites.”

Dick snorts and shakes his head, before he plucks the silk holding his own black and scarlet detailed mask to his face and hangs it on the doorknob, he bumps his nose with Jason’s, he whines and chases Dick’s mouth with his lips, trying to connect them.

“Your mask is staying on,” Dick grunts, finally pressing their lips together and Jason sighs, his eyes fluttering closed and kisses back harder.

It’s fierce, kissing always is with Dick. It knocks the air from his lungs and Jason can’t bring himself to care, he’s too far gone, too drunk on the feeling of Dick’s mouth moving against him.

Jason makes a pleading noise in the back of his throat and Dick takes advantage, slipping his tongue inside of his mouth. Jason can taste the acidic bubbles of champagne Dick’s been drinking throughout the evening on his tongue, it reminds him of the first night they had gotten together, when Jason’s brain was swimming in too much expensive Scottish whiskey to make a good decision, and Dick was giddy on the same thing as he is tonight. It makes Jason’s erection throb against his underwear, spurting fat blobs of precum from the tip. He slides his tongue against Dick’s, chasing for more of the intoxicating taste.

“Fuck,” Jason pants, lungs burning as he pulls away. “You taste so good, baby.”

Dick fumbles with the buttons on Jason’s pants, managing to thumb it open and shove them down to his thighs, before he goes back to shoving his tongue down his throat. Jason stifles a moan, bringing his hand up to bite into his fist as Dick palms him over his underwear. He jerks his hips against the friction, his underwear sliding deliciously against his sensitive cock.

“You’re so wet already, little wing,” Dick coos in his ear, swiping his thumb over the still covered head. “Are you all riled up because of me?”

Jason nods quickly, arching against the door and baring his neck to Dick. His hips rock forward, letting the pad of Dick’s thumb rub up against his frenulum. Jason clamps the hand over his mouth, choking on a cry.

Dick’s fingertips move to graze along the waistband of Jason’s underwear, tantalizing. He’s desperate, needy and positively aching for more. “Dickie, c’mon. Please.”

Dick hums as if he’s thinking about it, but Jason makes another forlorn noise, whispering out “ _please_ ” around his fingers, and Dick’s resolution breaks. He slips a hand into Jason’s underwear and grabs his cock, stroking slowly and smearing the pre-cum down his shaft. 

“The noises you make for me are so pretty,” Dick praises with a lazy grin, pecking a kiss to the hand covering Jason’s mouth, before using his other hand to pry the fingers from Jason’s mouth. “Moan for me, Jay.”

Jason does, wanton and loud as Dick slides his fingers over the tip of Jason’s cock, teasing more of those pretty noises out of him. Jason doesn’t care how loud he’s being, just as long as Dick keeps touching him the way he is. 

Dick pulls his hand from Jason’s underwear, stepping backward and Jason will deny the undignified noise he makes until his dying breath, he’s about to beg Dick for more of his touch again but Dick’s opening his own slacks and shoving them and his underwear down to mid-thigh. Dick’s breath catches when his cock springs free, precum spilling out of him and Jason wants to lick it up.

“Dickie, baby, I wanna – can I suck you,  _ please _ ,” Jason whines, beginning to lower himself to his knees.

“As hot as that sounds, we don’t have that much time,” Dick says breathily, fisting his hard cock. “And I want us to get off at the same time, together.”

Jason mewls, grabbing for Dick’s hips to pull him in closer. Dick crowds into Jason’s space once again, gathering up the precum from his cock onto his fingers. He traces the digits over Jason’s bottom lip, spreading the mess into the soft skin.

“Open,” Dick whispers, stretching his lip down with his index and middle finger pushing them past his teeth. “Good boy.”

Jason’s eyes flicker closed at Dick’s words, opening his mouth wider and letting Dick press down against his tongue. Jason moans around Dick’s fingers, moving his tongue against them.

“Suck,” Dick commands gently, grazing sharp canines against the bared column of Jason’s throat.

Jason does, closing his lips around the digits and swirling his tongue. He bobs his head and moans, hips rutting forward against Dick’s.

“Good boy,” Dick groans again, low and gravelly.

Jason’s cock jerks at the praise, he licks as much of Dick’s fingers as he can before Dick gently takes them out of Jason’s mouth, a lewd string of saliva connecting Dick’s fingers to Jason’s mouth. He reaches down to take himself and Jason in hand, Jason’s whole-body jerks, shuddering at the contact as Dick twists his fist over their cocks.

They rock together, Dick jerking their cocks and Jason yanks off the mask around his head and crams his face into Dick’s neck, trying to quieten his moans. Dick’s hips stutter, rutting hard and fast against Jason.

“Fuck, I can feel every jerk of your cock, Dickie,” Jason pants, grinding his hips into Dick’s touch.

“That’s so hot, fuck,” Dick growls, using his free hand to gather up more of their combined precum on his fingers again, all but feeding it to Jason.

Jason moans unabashed around the digits, sucking them clean of the mess.

“M’gonna cum, Jaybird,” Dick grits out, faltering his perfectly timed rhythm. “Fuck.”

Dick takes his fingers out of Jason’s mouth again, the other boy already whining at the loss.

“Mm, baby. Cum for me, mark me up,” Jason mewls, fisting his hand in Dick’s jacket. “Gonna be walking around for the rest of the night with your cum all over me, yeah?”

Jason’s hand releases Dick’s jacket and moves to his hip, helping to guide him with his movements. Dick drops his head against Jason’s shoulder, biting into the soft skin where his pulse is. Jason knows it’ll mark, and the baby bats, Bruce and Alfred will  _ know _ how he got it. He doesn’t care, Dick could tattoo  _ “Property of Dick Grayson” _ on his forehead or his left ass cheek right now and Jason wouldn’t care.

Just as long as Dick keeps up this delicious rutting and biting, he’s so close too. The feeling overcomes him and builds quickly, there’s a fire in Jason’s veins and Dick’s the spark that ignites the kerosene.

“Jay… Jay…” Dick moans, head lolling back. “Gonna mark you up, let everyone know you’re  _ mine _ .”

“Fuck yeah, baby,” Jason agrees, eyeing the flush of arousal climbing up Dick’s high cheeks. “Yours, always yours. Fuck, cum for me, Dickiebird. Show me you’re mine too.”

And fuck, Dick does, shooting hot, pearly stripes of cum up Jason’s dress shirt. Dick’s whole-body trembling with aftershocks as he slumps against Jason, hips still hitching forward helplessly.

Dick noses along Jason’s jaw, moaning before biting a mark, that’s all it takes for Jason to cum too. Spurting all over himself and Dick, moaning Dick’s name as he too collapses against the door.

They catch their breaths in silence, Dick softly kissing Jason’s neck where he’d assaulted it with bruising marks not even five minutes previous.

Dick’s the first to pull away, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping himself up. He pecks Jason’s open bottom lip with a chuckle, plucking his mask from the doorknob. He ties it around Jason’s head and settles it over his eyes, the breath catching in his throat once again.

“Wow, red really suits you, huh Jaybird?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, thanks to hari for beta-ing and the batfics server for helping me out with it.
> 
> title is from Cotton Candy by Yungblud. :)
> 
> i never said before but all the other titles come from Mine by Bazzi.


End file.
